This invention relates to a displacement boat hull of power or sail propulsion.
It is well known that displacement vessels develop considerable resistance to forward movement as their speed exceeds 1.5×√{square root over (the waterline)} of the vessel in feet.
Planing vessels avoid this barrier, being able to achieve considerably higher speeds in excess of waterline.
Planing vessels must conform to known requirements of Brake Horse Power (BHP) and total weight of vessel, combined with the correct angle of trim when under-way.
With displacement vessels a considerably improved performance would result from breaking the link between the wave making and the waterline length of vessel. To sever this connection, whilst retaining the low speed propulsive efficiency enjoyed by conventional displacement hulls at speeds below 1.2×√{square root over (length)} waterline lengths in feet are sought. A solution to the problem outlined is presented in the following pages with reference to the accompanying drawings.
In a displacement hull forward of the commencement of the stern part of the vessel is of no difference to other vessels aftwardly of that point the stern of the hulls reduce substantially in its underwater volume aftwardly.